On improvisera
by CacheCoeur
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks était enceinte. Remus Lupin fuyait. Et pendant ce temps, le pot-au-feu à la douce odeur de cassoulet, brûlait.


**Titre :** On improvisera

 **Auteure :** CacheCoeur et son verre de vin

 **Rating :** K

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers "Harry Potter" ne m'appartient pas. Il est à J.K Queen Rowling (blablabla personne ne lit ça de toute façon)

 **Note :** Je voulais écrire un truc léger et joyeux au début. Je vous le jure. Vraiment… Puis euh.. Comment dire ? Ahem. J'ai dérapé. M'en veuillez pas. Bref.

Cet OS est pour **Nesache** la sublime, reine des vaches, président d'un pays, un brin vénale et carrément chafouine. Je vous invite à aller faire un petit tour sur son profil ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je lui devais cet OS… Sûrement pour une bêtise. Mais bon. J'espère, Nesache que j'aime, que tu aimeras cet OS. A vous, badauds et amis de passages, j'espère que cela vous plaira également.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

Me détestez pas,

CacheCoeur :)

* * *

Remus avait claqué la porte. Nymphadora avait trouvé ça étrange, parce que Remus était le genre d'homme à fermer délicatement les portes. Pas à les claquer. Pourquoi violenter ces dernières, innocentes ? Elles n'avaient pas à payer le prix de sa colère.

Pourtant, quand on annonçait la venue d'un enfant, d'un nouveau petit être, la coutume voulait que les futurs parents se sautent dans les bras, et s'embrassent passionnément. Sauf que ça, c'était dans le scénario « Bébé souhaité », ou dans le scénario « Bébé en temps de paix ». Le problème, c'était que le bébé n'était ni prévu au programme, et naîtrait probablement en temps de guerre.

Alors Remus était parti. Il était courageux Remus. Un vrai Gryffondor. Ou peut-être que non. Faire les quatre cent-coups avec ses amis, les protéger jusqu'au péril de sa vie, affronter de puissants mages noirs, faire face à une classe pleine d'élèves dissipés et qui se moquaient bien de l'écouter, infiltrer un réseau de loup-garou pour Dumbledore, être obligé de se cacher… C'était facile. Mais regarder son reflet, accepter le fait qu'il était un lycanthrope… Il n'avait jamais réussi. Il fuyait.

C'était marrant la vie. Remus était tombé amoureux pour la première fois de sa vie à trente-six ans. D'une sorcière plus jeune. Aux cheveux roses. Il avait toujours aimé le rose… Remus avait très vite compris que s'approcher de Tonks, était dangereux. Le sorcier avait essayé de garder ses sentiments secrets, mais tout son être bondissait de joie et d'allégresse quand il partait en mission avec la jeune auror. C'était comme ça. Et il n'aurait jamais cru que ses sentiments puissent être réciproques.

« Si tu arrêtais un peu de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, tu verrais très bien pour qui j'ai succombé ! » lui avait-elle dit un jour. Et il avait compris.

Remus s'était juré de ne jamais avoir de relation. Quel homme serait-il ? Imposer ses crises, ses angoisses, ses névroses, les restes d'une personne un peu brisée, rafistolée, qui hurlait tous les soirs de pleines lunes… Ce n'était pas envisageable pour lui.

James était parti. Lily était partie. Sirius était parti. Peter n'avait jamais été vraiment là. Et lui, il était tout seul. Remus avait décidé de s'enfermer dans une espèce d'auto-destruction qu'il maîtrisait maintenant à la perfection. Puis Dumbledore était mort. Puis Nymphadora avait crié son amour. Puis Remus avait rendu les armes.

Il entendait d'ici la voix moqueuse de James : « Te faire passer la corde au cou dans le nord de l'Ecosse, après lui avoir résisté si longtemps… », et Sirius surenchérir par un « Et avoir prit deux mecs bourrés dans le bar d'en face pour témoin ! Ça c'est un vrai mariage ! »

\- Un autre whisky-pur-feu monsieur ? lui demanda la serveuse du chaudron baveur.

\- Non merci, l'envoya-t-il paître.

« Et en plus elle est déjà enceinte ! Vous n'avez pas perdu de temps ! », riaient presque les voix de ses deux amis. Remus regarda tristement son verre. Nymphadora était enceinte. Il y avait un bébé dans son ventre.

Il avait peur. Vraiment peur. Parce qu'il venait de condamner Dora, la seule personne qui l'aimait inconditionnellement à une vie honteuse, semée de violence, ou elle serait obligée de se cacher, avec leur enfant. Parce que le petit aurait forcément sa lycanthropie. Il était rongé par les remords et la culpabilité, encore plus, maintenant que Harry avait refusé son aide et l'avait traité de lâche et d'égoïste.

\- Il a raison.

« Normal c'est mon fils ! » scandait James dans sa tête, « Normal c'est mon filleul », applaudissait Sirius. Il avait abandonné Tonks à son sort et claquer la porte. Et il s'apprêtait à la rouvrir, se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir se faire pardonner.

Il inspira. Bruyamment. Il entra. Nymphadora était dans la cuisine. Et il inspira encore une fois, et bredouilla :

\- Il sent bon ton cassoulet !

L'auror ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner et arrêta de touiller :

\- Remus Lupin, tu es un parfait crétin.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu es désespérant.

\- Je sais aussi.

\- Tu m'énerves et tu crois pouvoir revenir sans problème, la bouche en cœur ?

\- Je suis désolé, l'interrompit-il.

\- Pour dire de mon pot-au-feu qu'il sent « bon le cassoulet » ? continua-t-elle en même temps.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Et Nymphadora s'éloigna de la gazinière :

\- Je savais que tu reviendrais.

C'était drôle qu'elle le sache. Parce que lui, il ne s'en serait jamais douté.

\- Tu as essayé de me virer de ta vie un nombre incalculable de fois. J'ai choisi de passer ma vie avec toi. Et ce bébé…

Ce bébé n'avait rien demandé, elle le savait.

\- Ce bébé, qu'il soit loup-garou ou non, unijambiste, qu'il naisse avec des doigts pieds palmés ou un troisième téton… Je l'aime.

Tonks était déconcertante. Toujours.

\- Et j'en ai marre que tu reportes tout à ta putain de lycanthropie ! Ne te fais pas plus martyre que tu ne l'es déjà.

Elle savait le bousculer juste comme il le fallait… C'était son petit don.

\- Tu pourrais me répondre ! Dire quelque chose.

\- Ton cassoulet.

\- Pot-au-feu, corrigea-t-elle.

\- Il brûle.

Tonks essaya de sauver leur repas, maladroitement évidemment, et renversa tout le contenu sur le sol. Elle s'agenouilla sur le sol, pour nettoyer. Et Remus se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait.

\- Tu es tellement obnubilé par ta peur que tu n'as pas songé un seul instant à ce que moi, je pouvais ressentir.

C'était vrai.

\- Avoir un bébé maintenant, ça n'a jamais fait parti de mes plans. Et encore moins des tiens, je le sais bien. Tu crois que c'est une bonne chose ? Nous sommes en guerre. Nous sommes connus tous deux comme faisant partis des membres de l'ordre du Phénix, j'ai une tante folle qui n'attend que d'avoir ma peau pour en faire un paillasson sur lequel elle s'essuiera passionnément les pieds avant d'entrer chez elle.

\- Respire.

Elle parlait toujours trop vite quand elle était contrariée. Son souffle s'était perdu, et elle avait aspiré les derniers mots.

\- Ce bébé, il n'est même pas encore né qu'il a une cible sur le front avec écrit dessus « Coucou je représente tous ce que vous n'aimez pas ! ».

Remus s'agenouilla à son tour et la prit dans ses bras. « Dis-lui que tout ira bien ! », conseilla la voix de James dans sa tête, « Lunard n'a jamais été un très bon menteur », murmura Sirius à son tour.

\- Tout ira bien.

\- Tu n'as jamais été un très bon menteur ! railla Tonks.

\- Peut-être. Mais je serai là. Et je protégerai ma famille.

Sa famille. Tonks était sa famille. Ce bébé, un mélange de lui, d'elle, un tout d'eux, serait, était déjà sa famille. Remus les aimait assez pour se couper d'eux, pour leur permettre d'être heureux. Mais il les aimait encore bien plus, pour se rendre compte que Tonks était son bonheur, et qu'il était le sien. Et ce bébé, un espoir.

Il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

\- C'est malin d'avoir parlé de cassoulet. J'en ai envie maintenant…

\- C'est une envie de femme enceinte ? demanda Remus.

\- Je sais pas, maugréa Tonks.

D'un coup de baguette, Remus nettoya le sol, dénigrant les restes du pot-au-feu de Tonks. Ils restèrent cependant par terre, et se regardèrent :

\- Je ne sais pas être un père.

« Moi non plus je savais pas » railla la voix de James.

« Ça, on s'en est tous rendu compte ! » soupira Lily.

« Et moi, j'ai échappé à ce mal…bonheur ! » déclara Sirius.

\- Je ne sais pas être une mère non plus.

\- On va improviser.

\- Fol œil disait que c'était une catastrophe quand j'improvisais, s'esclaffa doucement Tonks.

\- C'est vrai, se souvint Remus. Mais on s'en sortira.

Tonks souriait, entre rires et larmes :

\- Bien sûr qu'on s'en sortira.

\- On improvisera, reprit Remus en lui rendant son sourire.

La porte d'entrée claqua, à cause du vent. Ce bébé n'était ni souhaité, et ne naîtrait pas en temps de paix. Remus et Tonks ne s'étaient pas sautés dessus en apprenant sa grossesse. Mais ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre désormais. C'était tout ce qui comptait.


End file.
